Strohm I
The Left Hand of Vengeance | home = Zazesspur | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Elf | ethnicity = | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 275 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 662 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Silvyr Ithal | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = Strohm Dynasty | start of reign = 450 DR | end of reign = 662 DR | predecessor = Silvyr Ithal | successor = Strohm II | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Strohm I was the first king of Tethyr after the fall of the Shoon Imperium, having slain the Imperium's last emperor Amahl Shoon VII. Description Strohm I was born with only a single arm, but this did not stop him from becoming a powerful warrior. One of his nicknames was "the Left Hand of Vengeance". Strohm I was also a powerful magic-user. He was said to have destroyed the Calishite city of Kyrakkis single-handedly with his magic. Activities Strohm had the royal palace known as Sa'Tel'Qussiar constructed within the city of Zazesspur to serve as his residence. In later times, the location would become known as Alisande Court. Strohm also ordered the construction of a wall with magic wards to surround the ruins of Shoonach to contain its evil within. Relationships Strohm I was an elf with Suldusk heritage. His father King Silvyr Ithal's father was a half-elf whose human bloodline was descended from King Darrom Ithal, and so Strohm, despite being an elf, was still of the royal Tethyrian line. Strohm married the granddaughter of former King Priam Tornamn, who had been a friend of his father's. Strohm II, Strohm I's successor, was a half-elf and Strohm I's grandson. History In the Year of the Corrie Fist, 450 DR, Qysar Amahl VII treacherously cheated in single combat with Prince Strohm's father and poisoned him. To avenge the death of his father and end the reign of Amahl, Strohm planned a strategy that involved surrounding the city of Shoonach from all four sides, while his hidden troops and freed slaves within would emerge from the sewers. He enacted his plans on Hammer 30, during a victory celebration the city was having over his father's defeat. Strohm himself and his elven and human bodyguards magically attacked the Imperial Mount. Just after midnight, on Midwinter, Amahl Shoon VII was slain in combat by Strohm, and the Shoonite Imperium was ended forever. Prince Strohm then burned the whole city in what became known as the Great Fires of Shoonach. Every known member of the Shoon family was killed, along with high-ranking nobles and military commanders. After this, Strohm was unchallenged as King of Tethyr, but he left the people of Calimshan to rule themselves. Rumors and Legends Many Tethyrians believed that King Strohm was a human enchanted to look like an elf, as they found it difficult to believe that an elf could rule over Tethyr, a rumor begun in the inaccurate work of history entitled the Chronicla Tethyria. Appendix Trivia One of the designers of the ''Lands of Intrigue'' boxed set was named Keith Strohm. References Connections Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Strohm Dynasty Category:Males Category:Elves Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants